The Sitters
by luvme123
Summary: Rintori get forced into watching the twins. Fluff (and a love confession) ensues. (Implied Makoharu and Reigisa)


**Idk but the Tachibana twins are the _best _matchmakers. They can just..._see_ stuff. **

"Thank you, Rin, Nitori-kun. Haru and I really appreciate you being able to watch the twins while we visit Haru's dad in the hospital. We would have asked Nagisa or Rei, but they're...on a date. We didn't want to interrupt." Makoto says, thankful, as he pulls on a coat.

_I don't know why you couldn't just take them with,_ Rin can't help but think to himself, but he holds his tounge.

Nitori, who was quietly following Rin and Makoto further into the Tachibana house, perks up at the sound of childish giggles across the room. His thoughts instantly go to Momo, or Nagisa, the only other boys from either swim team that could make an innocent giggle leave their mouth so menacingly, but is surprised to see two, nearly identical children standing side-by-side by the door.

"Guys," Makoto laughs worriedly, "You have to quit doing that. Be good for tonight, ok?"

The twins sigh in unison. "Fine."

"Good. Now; Ran, Ren, you remember Rin-" The twins nod, "This is Nitori Aiichirou. He's going to help Rin out, since we both remember what happened last time we left you alone with just one babysitter-"

Rin and Nitori look at one another, Nitori not being able to stop his shudder.

"What exactly is it that happened last time?" Rin asks, regretting his words immediately after he said them.

"Just an incident with glue and some rope...nothing to worry about if there's two of you, though, that way they don't out-number you." Makoto smiles his reassuring smile, but that just adds to Rin's worry. Nitori was a small kid, surely he could be overpowered by both if Rin had his back turned.

"Are you sure you wanna help, Ai? I'm sure I can handle it." Rin whispers as Makoto says his goodbyes to the twins.

"O-of course, senpai!" Nitori says, determination in his eyes. Haru appears in the doorway, his coat hanging off his small body heavily. Rin could tell it was one of Makotos, just because of the size difference between the warm-looking fabric and Haru's body.

"Yo." Rin nods to Haru, who just looks up and then back to his shoes. He looked worried, which was completely normal for a kid who's father was on his deathbed after a mugging incident miles away from home.

"So we're catching a train in -oh, dang it, half an hour- and should be back some time around midnight if we don't miss the late train back. If we miss the train, my mom should get home from the Iwatobi hospital at about three," Rin had almost forgotten Makoto's mother was a nurse at the local hospital, "I'll make sure to pay you guys extra if you have to stay late, but I'm sure we won't."

"Ok." Rin says.

Makoto smiles, patting Rin's shoulder, before turning to the twins and telling them to be good while he was gone.

"Yes, onii-chan!" Ren and Ran say innocently, and Haru and Makoto rush out.

Nitori gulps as he turns from the front door to see Ran and Ren grinning evilly.

"I'm Ran." The girl, who he noted looked like a female version of Makoto, says.

"And I'm Ren." The boy says. Ai waves nervously.

"H-hi."

"So, did you kids eat already or do we have to find something?" Rin asks, plopping down on the couch.

"No, we ate already." The twins say.

"Good."

Knowing they won't get Rin to move, the twins decide to grab Nitori by the arms and pull him along. "Play with us, Nitori-chan! Please?"

"I-"

"Pretty please? Ren and I want to play, and Rin-chan never plays with us when he watches us." Ran bats her eyelashes cutely as Nitori stutters. He melts on the spot.

"O-oh,fine, but only for a little bit. You have to go to bed in an hour." Nitori looks at his watch. It read eight thirty. He himself would always be asleep in an hour. He didn't know how he'd last until midnight.

The twins drag him into Ran's room, which held all their toys, and he sits on the floor looking at the toys they pulled out. Ren pulls out building blocks and Ran grabs some action figures and her dolls.

"We like to play heros with our toys." Ren explains as he builds a small house with the blocks.

"O-oh," Nitori watches as the twins start to play without him - they didn't ask him to play with them, so he decides to build with the left over blocks Ren had left.

/

"Ok guys, it's time for bed," Rin was at Ran's door, pointing to his phone, which read 9:45.

"Aww-"

"But-"

"No but's, I let you guys stay up fifteen minutes later than you were supposed to. You guys go get your pajamas on and brush your teeth, I'll clean up."

Ran an Ren groan, but get up. Ran grabs her clothing from her dresser and runs off behind Ren. "I call bathroom first!"

"Wait, that's no fair! You'll take too long!"

Rin chuckles at the two, shaking his head. "Kids."

"Uh-" Nitori, who Rin had completely forgotten about blushes as Rin looks at the tower he'd built. "H-hi, senpai..."

"Nitori," Rin says, surprised, "I forgot you were here too. Sorry."

"It's ok." Nitori says. He pushes the tower down and starts dropping the blocks back into their crate, along with the dolls. Rin bends down to help him.

"Are you two done yet?" Ran appears at the door, pink onesie on and holding a hair brush.

"Yeah," Rin says over his shoulder and stands. He looks at Nitori, who was putting the box back into the closet the twins had pulled it from. "Ai, you tuck Ran in. I'll go check on Ren."

"O-ok."

Rin steps out and Ran walks up to Nitori timidly. She looked shy without her brother, and Nitori can istantly tell that this is a normal trait she has. "Could- could you braid my hair, Nitori-kun?"

Nitori looks at the brush in her hand hesitantly. He knew how to braid hair, but...he didn't want to hurt her. He'd braided his older sisters' hair, but they were bigger than him and would let him know if he was hurting them. Ran was so...small.

Carefully, he grabs the brush from her hand. "O-ok."

"Thank you!" Ran says excitedly, plopping down on her bed and patting the spot next to her as she turns. Nitori sits on the light colored duvet and starts running the brushes bristles through Ran's brown hair. "I have a question."

The words come out of Ran's mouth just as Nitori was grabbing the strands to braid together and he drops them, startled.

"W-what is it?"

"Do you like Rin-chan?"

"W-what?" Nitori dearly drops the stands of her hair again, surprised by the question.

"Well, we were watching you two when you first got here, and Rin-chan looked at you like Onii-chan does at Haruka, or Rei-kun does at Nagi-chan. And you stayed even though Onii-chan said all those things about how bad we were with the last sitter...you wanted to stay with him, right?"

Nitori can't help but notice how right she was in her observations.

"Well-" He couldn't lie to her. "Yes."

"Does Rin-chan know?"

"No."

Ran turns her head to look at him. "Why not?"

"B-because. He doesn't like me like that." Nitori mutters.

"Yes he does!" Ran exclaims.

"Turn your head back, so I can finish," Nitori says, and Ran obeys, but not without pressing more.

"Why doesn't he like you like that?"

"I-I don't know. I don't think Rin-senpai likes boys that way like your brother or Rei and Nagisa-kun do."

"But I saw the way he looked at you!"

Nitori ties the braid with the hair tie Ran holds out for him. "You must have been seeing things." There was no way his senpai liked him the same way he liked him.

...was there?

"No! I saw it! The same as Onii-chan looks at Haru-chan."

"...Are you sure?"

Climbs under her blankets and nods. "Yes. Positive."

"...Ok...But what now?" He felt pathetic, asking an eight-year-old for advice on his love life, but right now she was his only option.

"Tell him how you feel."

"Wait, what," Nitori's ears perk up, "You want me to_ tell him how I feel?"_

"_Yes_," Ran groans, "Now go and do it so I can go to bed."

Nitori stands and walks to the door.

"Good luck." Ran says, sleepily rubbing her eyes as Nitori shuts the lights off.

"I don't even know if I'll tell him..." Nitori mutters, stepping out of Ran's room and into the hall.

He knows he will, though, the second he falls onto the couch next to Rin. The two silently watch tv for a few minutes before, to Nitori's surprise, Rin starts speaking.

"So, I'm sorry I left you to play with them the whole time," Rin says, "I'm not used to the whole caring for people thing yet..."

"It's ok." And it really was. He'd loved playing with the twins, even if he'd just played by himself and watched them do their own thing. It had been fun. He missed being a kid.

"Ok, if you say so..." Rin turns his attention back to the tv. "...You know, Ren asked the strangest thing to me while I was putting him down."

"Really?" Nitori has a feeling it's the same thing Ran had asked him. "What did he ask?"

"He asked if I liked you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Ran asked the same thing, actually." Nitori fiddles with the sleeve of his long sleeved shirt nervously.

"Really?" Silence fills the air as the tv clicks off. Nitori looks over to Rin, who had the tv remote in his hands, in confusion.

"Senpai, I thought we were watching-"

Warm, soft lips pressed to his own stop Nitori's words as they exit his mouth, and he let's out a surprised squeak. His eyes fly shut and he melds into the kiss as soon as he realizes what exactly was happening and he wraps his arms around Rin's neck.

Rin was kissing him. On the lips. Rin.

This was new.

The kiss ends all too soon, and Ai says breathily, "Matsuoka-senpai-"

"Ai. Shut up for a second and let me say this." Rin says, though the command is quiet and tender, and Nitori's mouth shuts immediately. "Aiichirou Nitori I'm in love with you. I wasn't going to tell you, because I was worried you would reject me, but Ren made some points to me tonight and...I couldn't hold it in. I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way, I completely understand, but I had to-"

"Senpai." Nitori laughs, making sure to be quite so he didn't wake the twins, and climbs into Rin's lap. "I feel the same way."

"Oh." Rin blushes. A giggle, the same that the two had heard earlier that night, breaks the air, followed by hushing, and Nitori chuckles, dropping his head onto Rin's shoulder. "Ran! Ren! Get back to bed!" Rin yells. Another giggle and shuffling as the twins run to their rooms. Rin pulls his attention back to Nitori. "...Where were we?"

"We're home!"

"Already?" Rin yells. Makoto and Haru appear in the doorway and Nitori moves to get off of Rin, but the older boy holds him tighter.

"It's midnight, so yeah, already." Makoto smiles at them. Rin must've read the time wrong and let them stay up later than he thought. "How were the twins?"

"Great," Nitori answers for Rin, "I enjoyed playing with them."

"That's good to hear." Makoto says, pulling out his wallet and handing the money to them. Nitori stands, and Rin does as well. "Thanks again, Haru and I really appreciate it."

"Any time, Makoto." Rin says. "Really."

Rin slips his hand into Nitori's as they head to leave.

"Ok, well, you hope you guys had fun tonight. We'll see you both at practice some time soon."

"Yeah," Rin says. "Bye!"

The door closes again and Rin pushes Nitori lightly against the wall. "We're definitely sitting for the Tachibana kids again."

"Of course," Nitori says, breathless, "We wouldn't want to be rude."


End file.
